Mansion Hired Help
by Katrina466
Summary: Two young women are hired to help clean a mansion that no one takes care of. Previous hired help quit within the first week. Will these two women survive the first week? Who will they meet? What secrets do these people have and the mansion hold? And will the mansion ever be cleaned or will they forever be stuck in a cycle of constantly cleaning it?


**Mansion Hired Help:**

**I do not own Transformers of any kind. However, I do own Jade Smith as my friend owns her character Nicolette Sinclair.**

**Chapter One**

Living in a small two bedroom one bath apartment was not ideal on the two young women's list.

Both had graduated from college and moved to Tennessee into whatever they could afford at the time. Due to the economy being down, neither of the women could get a job in what they went to college for and settled on working at a store full time, barely getting by.

They only had one vehicle that was about ready to puke. While looking for jobs, they had come across an ad for house keepers to come in five days a week.

The red head called them for details and was asked to come in for an interview. An address, day, and time were given.

As of now, seven in the morning, the red head finishes her shower and gets dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a white dress shirt tucked in but still giving off the appearance that it is big on her or maybe it is her who has not gained enough weight to fit in her clothes. Either way, she finishes getting ready when it comes to drying and straightening her hair as well as applying make-up. The pale woman does not apply a lot of make-up, rather just cover up and a light eye shadow.

By the time she is done, she walks over to her friend's room and knocks on the door. "Get up Nicolette. We have an hour to leave and I would like to be on time."

From there, she goes about getting something to eat while a brunette emerges with her things and goes to the bathroom to change. She changes into her black pants with a blue and white floral shirt with a blue sweater over top of it. The brunette also straightens her hair and puts the same amount of make-up on as the red head.

When both have dressed appropriately and ate something even if it is small, the two pile in the car with the brunette driving. They follow the directions leading an hour away from their city and into the country side near a larger city.

They find a long gated driveway that lets them in. Parking out front, the two climb out of the car, warm weather blasting them in the face. Walking up the grand stairs outside, they arrive at the porch and ring the doorbell waiting patiently.

The house is more like an enormous mansion with lots of windows and floors. They counted at least three floors but who knows, there could be a basement for all they know.

Inside, a tan man halfway through making a sandwich hears the bell. Since it's early, a lot of the others are still asleep or too lazy to come downstairs. Figuring his sandwich can wait, the sandy hair man walks down the hall to the front door and opens it.

To his surprise there are two women perhaps in their mid-twenties. One is a red head, the other a brunette. He smiles, "How can ah help ya lil' ladies?"

The brunette makes no move to speak leaving the red head, who is just as nervous, to speak. "We're here to see a Mr. Prowl."

A light bulb goes off in the man's head while his grin gets bigger, if that's even possible. The man now knows who these two are now. "Prowler has been waiting for ya. Follow meh!"

The two women follow the man inside, shutting the door behind them that is. They walk across the hardwood floors that look like they could use a good sweeping, cleaning, and polishing. Passing a dining room, kitchen, a sitting room, they finally arrive at a door.

The man opens it, "Hey Prowler! Ya got some guests!" The dark hair man looks up from paperwork and nods his head. "Let them in Jazz." Jazz, eyes lit up, letting the two women in before returning to the kitchen.

Inside the gray office, the two women stand there. The dark hair man known as Prowl stands and walks around his desk to introduce him, "I am Prowl. Thank you for coming." He shakes each woman's hand as they introduce themselves. "I'm Jade Smith." The brunette shakes Prowl's hand, "Nicolette Sinclair."

He motions toward the couch and returns to his seat before pulling out some paperwork. "Now that introductions are out of the way, let us begin. We are in need of some help around the house. Our last ten hired help have quit after the first week. I do not say this to discourage either of you. However, you need to know that there are twenty two people living in this mansion and they can be intimidating as well as ignorant."

The red head asks, "What kind of work would we be doing?"

Prowl pulls out a paper from a file. "It is the basic housework. There is the entire first floor that will need cleaning and tidying. The med bay does not need attending to unless Ratchet, our doctor, asks for help. His two nurses tend to keep it clean. In the basement there are a variety of rooms. Any further than the basement first level is off limits besides the garage on the second level. Personal quarters and bathrooms will not be on your list of things to do. That is the owner or owners of said quarters responsibility to keep clean and tidy as they please. Any laundry consisting of non-personal quarters are to be done by you also. There will be times when holidays and special occasions roll around that we will need assistance with decorating and baking or cooking. You will be assigned offices to clean such as mine, but there are strict rules. You are to only clean around any papers. You are not allowed to snoop through papers. There is a science lab on the other side of the mansion on this level that will require assistance with cleaning at times. When those times come around, Perceptor, our scientist, will inform me."

While looking over the paper, the dark man stays quiet so he can make sure he went over everything of rooms to be cleaned and such. Nicolette and Jade sit there staring at Prowl in disbelief. The same thought crosses both of their minds; that man needs to breathe more.

After triple checking, the man takes another paper and begins talking. "If you take this job, you will be working five to six days a week, approximately eight hours a day. I have had complaints from past hired help that we were not paying them enough to work here so I will ask you what seems to be an appropriate hourly wage. Does $40 an hour sound good?"

Both women just stare at him unsure what to say, both shocked. Prowl takes this as a cue to raise the hourly wage. "$55 an hour?" Again, neither of them say anything, both unsure what to say.

Beginning to panic, Prowl states, "I can pay you both $66 an hour."

Snapping out of the daze, the brunette asks, "When do we start?" Prowl stares at them shocked that they agreed with such, as he considers, little pay. But he decides that it will have to do.

Standing, Prowl states, "We will start the tour now and talk about when you will begin."

Standing up, he leads the two women outside points out the office across the hall. "That is Optimus Prime's office. He is always busy but you will meet him later. This is Jazz's office."They walk past the blue office and into a light blue room with a fish tank, couch, and a domino table.

In the next room they can hear the man from earlier, Jazz, arguing with someone. "That was mah sandwich sides!"

The one called Sides retorts, "How was I supposed to know? Your name wasn't on it and it was just sitting there!"

The three people walk into the kitchen to find Jazz arguing with a bright red head man, not orange but literally red. Prowl steps in between, "Enough! Sideswipe, I will deal with you later. Jazz, make another sandwich."

The red head man walks away, half the sandwich in his mouth. The sandy hair man pushes his glasses back up on his nose and begins making another sandwich clearly angry. "Prowler! Where the frag is the other loaf of bread?!"

Prowl pinches the bridge of his nose, "Jazz, I do not know."

Jade asks, "Would you like some help looking for the bread?" Jazz looks at her and grins, "Ya, ah would. Heads up lil' lady, it can be anywhere. No one keeps it organized here."

The dark hair man sighs, watching as both women begin searching the cabinets for a loaf of bread. He states, "I wish it was organized."

After searching the entire kitchen, no one has found any bread. "Guh! Ah give up!" Jazz stomps out of the room, down the hall to his office where the sound of his door slamming is heard in the kitchen.

Sighing, the black hair man moves toward the kitchen knowing he will have to deal with the other man later. "I forgot to mention, keeping the kitchen stocked is important. You will take a few people in different vehicles once or twice a week, perhaps more depending on who is here and who is gone that week, shopping for groceries. I will provide you both with a debit card on the days you will go shopping as well as a shopping list of the basic goods. You will have to ask around about anything else you need to buy food wise."

They walk past many other rooms and take a quick tour of the basement. The basement is huge and they also are told how the second level basement works as a parking garage. They finish the tour on the first floor walking past another fitness center, more sitting spaces, a monitor's room, and a science lab.

The last room is a medical bay with three beds, a small nook containing some cabinets, a sink and a table with two chairs. There are some furniture consisting of a black sofa and matching chair. Two skeletons, one real and the other fake used for teaching, sit in corners of the room.

They enter through another door to find a man sitting at a desk sound asleep.

Getting an idea, Nicolette walks over to the desk and kicks it hard.

The sound jolt of the desk causes the sleeping man to wake up, but he hits his head on the desk first. "What in Primus name was that for!?" grouches the man.

Prowl tries not to smile, amused by this but also amused by the fact that the brunette would dare do something like that. The brunette female states, "You're supposed to be working, not sleeping at your desk. If you're so tired, then go to bed."

Jade smiles, shaking her head slightly while trying not to laugh.

Prowl states, "Ratchet, these are our two new house helpers. The red head beside me is Jade Smith. The brunette who woke you is Nicolette Sinclair. Ladies, this is our head doctor Ratchet."

The man rubs his face, "Whatever, now get out of here. If you're not hurt, I don't want to see you in my med bay."

On that note, they head upstairs to the second floor. "Due to how much you two will be busy, I find it illogical for you both to drive an hour here and an hour back every day. We have two bedrooms with their own bathrooms available. By living here, you may work at your own pace with no worry of rushing, as well as working more than eight hours a day if you desire. I will have a time sheet you will need to fill out every day and turn in to me every Sunday so I may pay you accordingly to the amount of hours you work. Also, staying here will enable you full access to an amenities as you please."

Nicolette peeks into the first bedroom, a room on a corner with two large windows and on the second floor. "What about rent? We can't live here for free."

Prowl heads up to the third floor, the two females following. He explains, "You will be living here for free. There is no need for you to pay for your room and board when I am paying you so little and you are working here."

Jasmine looks at him, "Paying little? What you're going to pay us is a lot more than what we would have ever earned with promotions at our old job. To us, sixty-six dollars is a lot compared to the eight dollars fifty cents we were paid an hour before."

Prowl stares at the two women horrified by what little they were paid before. How were they even managing to live off of that much money? It seemed impossible.

They enter the second bedroom on the third floor, another corner unit. "These are the only two rooms we have available at the moment. I will provide you both with a map of the mansion and whose room is whose. You may decide who is getting what room."

Jade speaks up first, "Nicolette can have this room. I know she likes being on the top floor rather than having someone above her. I can take the one on the second floor."

The man nods his head before leading them both to his office to fill out paperwork for the two of them.

After an hour of filling out paperwork, he sends Jazz and another man called Mirage with the two women to their apartments to pack up their goods insisting they do not bring any furniture or televisions with them, something about providing them with said things.

Overall, the two women found a good job that pays well. Hopefully they are able to last longer than a week.


End file.
